1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to decorative enhancements for swimming pools and more particularly to a stereoscopic viewing system based on submerged anaglyphs in swimming pools and filtering stereoscopic goggles for use by swimmers in viewing the anaglyphs.
2. Description of the Problem:
Public stereoscopic viewing systems rely on presenting two slightly different views of a subject to each of a viewers' eyes. The anaglyph is a key element of such viewing systems. An anaglyph is a stereogram in which the two views of a subject are printed or projected, substantially superimposed, in complementary colors, usually red and blue. Transmission of the red view may be blocked using a red filter and the blue view can be blocked by blue filter. Placing one each of the appropriate filters in front of each eye results in each eye seeing only one of the two colored views. The filters are typically incorporated into spectacles so that when the anaglyph is viewed through the spectacles, an illusion of depth is produced because each eye is seeing elements of the subject from slightly different aspects.
The basic principal of presenting two horizontally shifted views of the same subject to each eye of the viewers can be implemented in other ways, such as using polarizing filters or projecting alternating views of a subject and supplying the viewers with head sets having synchronized shutters. Obviously, the quality of image produced can suffer somewhat due to the modifications required of the underlying images. U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,770 to Wexler addresses the tendency of color stereoscopic systems to appear monochromatic when viewed through filtering spectacles by adding one or more colors to one of images. The modified anaglyphs of Wexler appear more normally colored when viewed through filtering spectacles.
The systems described above are characterized as public to distinguish them from full color systems, such as the VIEWMASTER™ stereoscopic viewers, which use binocular type optical paths to deliver offset, but full color, views of a subject to each eye. This latter type of system, while providing an excellent image because the prints or projections are unmodified in terms of color or polarization, is inherently a private system being usable by only one person at a time.
Public stereoscopic image systems based on color, light polarization and shutter synchronization have been used with television and computer games, in movie theaters, and in books. In such settings, the reproduced image is largely the focus of the viewers' activities. Prior art public stereoscopic image systems have been based on the assumption that while people would choose to wear filtering spectacles for purposes of entertainment, they would not be likely to choose to wear such spectacles while active in other pursuits.
It is an object of the invention to apply to public stereoscopic image systems to environments where people can readily use filtering spectacles in the course of other activities.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a public stereoscopic image system which enhances the three dimensional effect of the image on viewers.
It is yet another object of the invention to apply to public stereoscopic image systems as an ambiance enhancing element to swimming pools and other outdoor swimming environments.